Before the Frontier
by Digilover12
Summary: Pre-Frontier, Oc added. How are the Frontier kids chosen, and how about Sophia? Let's find out (On Hiatus)
1. Prologue

Well, I've finally posted it. Enjoy.

**disclaimer:** I only own my Oc and Oc digimon

* * *

"The six Warriors are known." A mysterious female voice said.

"Good," a male voice said, "it's now up to you to find them." he continued to a small person.

"I'll do my best my Lords and Lady," a young girly voice said, "but how do I know who they are?"

"This device will tell you." an beasty male voice said.

A device appeared in front of the girl. It showed a map with weird symbols.

"These symbols will appear when you find the children. This one," the beasty male voice said pointing at an 闇 looking symbol, "will show you the Warrior of Darkness."

"This one," the other male voice said pointing at an 光 looking symbol, "will show the Light Warrior and this one," he pointed at an 風 symbol, "shows the Warrior of Wind."

"That one," the female voice said pointing at the 炎 looking symbol, "shows the inheritor of Flame. This one," she pointed at the 氷 symbol, "will show you the Warrior of Ice and the last one," the last one looked like 雷, "shows the Warrior of Thunder."

"What am I supposed to do once o find them?" the girly voice asked.

"First you must become friend with them," the beasty male voice explained, "once you've done that, tell us through the device and we'll send them a dream where you can explain everything. 6 eggs will appear and they must choose, you can't give them."

"I understand my Lord. You can send me to them, I'll find the children." The girl said.

A strange light appeared around the girl and the next moment she was in another room, HER room.

"As the future Warrior of Sound, I will find my future comrades of Flame, Wind, Ice, Thunder, Light and Darkness."

* * *

I'm still not sure about this Fic, that's why it took so long to post it. In my oppinion I don't have much imagination if it's about thinking a story myself.

Please let me know if you like it.


	2. The first two Warriors found

Well, I didn't have bad comments, in fact I didn't have them at all, but that's not the point.

I just hope the prologue was okay, and that you enjoy this chapter.

**disclaimer: **I don't own the digimon charaters. I do own my Oc and Oc digimon.

* * *

"Sophia," a woman said, "you remember you wanted to babysit?"

The girl, Sophia, nodded. "Yeah mom I remember, why did you found someone?"

"Yes I did," her mother said, "a woman I work with asked me if I could babysit her 2 year old son. I told her I needed to work then, but I said you could. Is that okay?"

"Depends, when do I need to babysit?" Sophia asked.

"It's today from 2 to 4, it that alright?" her mother asked.

"Yes that's okay," she stood up, "where do they live?"

Her mother gave some directions and Sophia made notes so she wouldn't get lost.

"Alright, I'm going, bye momma." Sophia said waving her mother goodbye.

Her mother sighed. "She's only 8 years, but already gonna babysit. What did she grow up quick."

Back with Sophia, she was walking through wards the address her mother gave her.

"Great, mom gave wrong directions, now I'm lost." she complained.

"Need some help?"

Sophia jumped and looked behind her. A man stood behind her.

"Yes I need to go to Koriwaki Street 17, do you know where that is?" Sophia asked.

"If I wouldn't know, I'd never get home," the man said a bit laughing, "That's where I live, so I'm guessing you're the babysit, or a friend of Yutaka I've never heard of."

"If I know Yutaka I could be both." Sophia tried to joke, where she wasn't good in.

The man laughed. "Well come with me, I'll show the way."

The man started walking the other direction and Sophia followed. They finally came at the house where Sophia needed to babysit.

"Here it is, my wife and I need to go to the hospital with Yutaka. He broke his arm some time ago and now the bandage can go off." the man explained.

They got inside and immediately got greeted by the mother of the boys. Yutaka looked around the corner and walked over to Sophia.

"Hi, I'm Yutaka, who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Sophia, I'm here to watch your brother." she explained.

"By the way Sophia, do I need the write the right directions to our home and back?" the father asked.

"Yes, please." she answered.

He wrote them and gave it to Sophia.

"Tommy is playing with his toys in the living room. We'll be back in a few hours." the mother said.

"Does it take that long than." Sophia asked.

"Including the waiting and conversation before and after, yes" the father explained.

"Good luck with Tommy, instructions are on the refrigerator." The mother said.

They walked to the living room to say Tommy goodbye and walked outside. When they were gone something beeped in Sophia pocket. You might think it's her cell phone, but it was a strange device. It was a D-Tector.

"The D-Tector is reacting." Sophia said to herself. She walked in the living room and saw Tommy. He made a block tower. When she got closer to Tommy her device showed the symbol of Ice.

'You're chosen for something special Tommy.' Sophia thought.

"Who you." Tommy's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"I'm Sophia, do you wanna play with me?" Sophia asked.

Tommy clapped and laughed. He grabbed a block and gave it to Sophia. Sophia held it somewhere and kept asking 'Here?'. Tommy shacked his head when it was wrong and clapped if it was right. They had fun till Tommy started crying.

"What's wrong Tommy? Are you hungry?" Sophia asked worried.

"Hungwee." Tommy cried.

Sophia picked up Tommy and walked to the kitchen. She took the notes from the refrigerator.

'_If Tommy is hungry his meal is on the table. You still need to feed him.'_ Sophia read from the note.

She placed Tommy in the baby chair and grabbed the meal. She fed him till she heard the doorbell.

"Tommy wait okay." Sophia said.

She opened the door and saw a boy with a olive green hat and gloves.

"Can I use your bathroom please?" he asked.

"Sure it's the second door on the right." Sophia said while the boy rushed to it.

The D-Tector reacted again this time it showed the symbol of Flame.

'You're in for a big change boy." Sophia thought.

Then another boy came to the front door. He looked like the one using the bathroom.

"Is big brother here?" he asked.

"Olive green hat and gloves?" Sophia asked.

The little boy nodded.

"Yes he's here, what's your name?" she asked.

"Shinya and big brother name Takuya. We were doing soccer, he needed pee." Shinya said.

Then at the same time Takuya came out of the bathroom and Tommy cried.

"So you're playing soccer huh?" Sophia asked Takuya.

He nodded. "Yeah why?"

"When I'm done babysitting, can I come playing too?" Sophia asked.

"Yeay more playing." Shinya said happy.

"Sure why not, we're playing some farther on the playground there." Takuya said pointing at the playground in front of the house.

"Alright, I'll be there, but right now I need to go to Tommy, see ya later." Sophia said

"Later." both boys said.

Sophia quickly ran back to Tommy and continued feeding. When he was done they continued playing, till Tommy fell asleep. That's exactly when Tommy's parents came home with Yutaka.

"Ah, look how cute, he fell asleep while playing." Tommy's mother said.

Sophia grabbed the directions home and was about to leave.

"Wait," Tommy's dad said, "here is some money for babysitting Tommy."

He held some money in front of Sophia, who took it gracefully.

"Thank you." she said.

"Save trip home." Tommy's mom said.

Sophia walked to the playground and saw Takuya and Shinya. There was another person sitting on a bench.

'Their father I guess.' Sophia thought.

"Hey…eehm…girl." Takuya said waving.

"Oh, I didn't introduce myself yet, I'm Sophia." she said.

"Hi, Sophia." Shinya said.

"Well, Soph, can I call you Soph? Let's see what you can do." Takuya said thinking of a nickname.

"Mmhh…Soph…I like that. Alright I'll let you see." Sophia said.

"Daddy, look," Shinya yelled at his dad, "girl is kick ball."

Takuya's dad looked at his youngest son wondering what he was talking about, till he saw Sophia. Takuya placed the ball in front of Sophia.

"I really like those goggles. Let's make a deal if you kick it in the net in one kick I give you something, if you don't and I do you give me those cool goggles, deal?" Takuya asked.

"Deal," Sophia said, "I don't like those goggles anyways."

Sophia took place in front of the ball, ran to it and kicked it. Too bad it didn't reach the goal by a few inches. Then it was Takuya's turn, he kicked it right in the goal.

"I win," he cheered, "by the way how old are you?"

"I'm 8 years and you?" Sophia answered.

"I'm 5," he answered.

"Oh right, here are the goggles." Sophia said giving the goggles.

"What's that device in your pocket?" Takuya asked.

Sophia looked at her pocket and saw her D-Tector half hanging out.

"I got it from my mother, it's something so she can send me messages." Sophia lied.

"Oh, thanks for the goggles Soph I really like them. I'm gonna wear them every day." Takuya said happy.

"Glad to hear that," Sophia said, "well, I've gotta go home, bye Takuya." Sophia waved him goodbye and walked home.

"Sophia, what took you so long? And where are your goggles?" Sophia's mother asked worried.

"First: you gave me wrong directions and second: I made a friend. We made a bet and I lost so I gave him my goggles. Don't worry, we're friends and I didn't like them anyways." Sophia gave a quick explanation.

"Alright then, how did you like the babysitting job?" Sophia's mother asked.

"What, you did that?" a voice asked. It was her father.

"Yeah dad, I liked it. Tommy wasn't that hard to babysit," Sophia said, "I'm upstairs, I need to do something."

With that she got to her room. She grabbed the D-Tector and pressed some buttons.

"Greetings little Warrior of Sound, what do you have to report?" a kind female voice asked.

"Lady Ophanimon, I've found the Warriors of Ice and Flame. Tommy is the Warrior of Ice. And the Warrior of Flame is Takuya." Sophia told Ophanimon.

"Very good, my Warrior," a male voice said, "now you only need to find the other 4."

"I know Lord Seraphimon," Sophia said, "I will find them as soon as possible."

"Good luck little Warrior." a beasty male voice said.

"Thank you Lord Cherubimon." Sophia said.

With that the screen went to black and was put back in the pocket. Sophia walked to her window.

"Takuya and Tommy. So young, but chosen for something real big. Good luck both of you." she said.

* * *

Please let me know what you think of the first REAL chapter, cause I'm still unsure about this story (I usually have that with new stories).


	3. Wind meets Sound, Sound meets Thunder

I'm going on holidays for 2 weeks so I'm not gonna upload for a while.

I finally got a nice comment, so I'm not so unsure anymore, enjoy the new chapter

**disclaimer: **I don't own the digimon characters, only my Oc's and Oc digimon

* * *

"Mom I'm going outside, later." Sophia said while walking outside.

'Wonder if I'm gonna meet another Warrior.' Sophia thought while she walked to the park.

She sat down on a bench and looked at her D-Tector hoping it would sense the presence of a Warrior, but no such luck. She got up and walked around a bit. After a few minutes the device finally beeped. Sophia took it out and looked at the sign, but that wasn't shown yet. She turned a bit and walked the direction the beeping was the hardest. She saw a girl and some boys picking on the girl.

"Give my miss Dolly back." she said.

"Why would I? It's funnier to see you grab to it." the bully with the puppet said.

"Well, because otherwise I'll grab it from you." Sophia said.

"What's another girl gonna do? Crying for her mommy or daddy to help her?" the other bully said.

"What do you think of a girl that knows kendo?" Sophia said grabbing a pole.

"Oh, kendo how cute. She thinks she knows kendo." the boy with the doll said.

Sophia swept the pole at his head and let him go of the doll.

"Oh you're gonna pay for that." the boy said.

He ran though wards Sophia and charged his fist to her. She ducked and used the stick to knock him of his feet. The girl looked in awe to the fight.

"Had enough?" Sophia asked sarcastic while holding the pole near his head.

The boys nodded and ran away quick.

'Sure hope those weren't the chosen ones.' Sophia thought walking to the girl.

"Hey, you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine, so is miss Dolly." the girl answered.

"I'm Sophia, what's your name?" Sophia asked.

"I'm Zoë, thanks for helping me and miss Dolly." Zoë thanked her.

"No problem." Sophia said.

Then her D-Tector beeped again. She took it out and it showed the symbol of Wind.

"What's that?" Zoë asked.

"It's a device my parents gave me. This way they can send me messages." Sophia lied.

"Do you wanna play with my dolls?" Zoë asked.

"Sure why not." Sophia said.

She picked a doll and they started playing till Zoë's mother came to get her.

"Bye Sophia." Zoë waved goodbye.

Sophia waved and made sure no one was around. She contacted the Lords and Lady again.

"Lord Seraphimon I've found the Wind Warrior, her name is Zoë." she said.

"Good job, only 3 to go. Good luck with the last ones." Seraphimon said.

Sophia was about to leave when she saw miss Dolly. She picked it up and ran in the direction Zoë went. She saw no one anymore, but she kept walking.

She finally saw Zoë's mother. She followed her till she walked into a house. Sophia waited before she pressed the doorbell. Zoë's father opened the door.

"Yes, what is it?" he asked.

"I've found Zoë's doll on the ground in the park, so here is it." Sophia said giving it back.

"Thank you, goodbye." he said while he shut the door.

Sophia walked away and around the corner she bumped into someone. The D-Tector beeped again and the symbol of Thunder appeared.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was walking." Sophia quickly apologized.

"It's okay, I wasn't either." the boy said.

"I'm Sophia and you are?" she asked.

"I'm JP. nice to meet you," he said, "What was that beeping device?"

"Oh nothing, what were you doing exactly?" Sophia asked.

"I was practicing my magic tricks, you wanna see some?" JP. asked.

Sophia nodded and took place on a stone wall. JP. picked a red and blue hanky from his pockets. He folded them in his hands and the next second there were 2 of each color and they were tied to each other.

"Wow nice done JP." Sophia said clapping in her hands.

"Thank you, you wanna be friends? I've never had one." he asked.

"Sure JP., but I've gotta go otherwise my parents will be worried about me. Bye JP.." Sophia said.

Sophia walked home and got inside.

"Hi, big sis." a little girl said.

"Hey Rosalie, where are mom and dad?" Sophia asked.

"Mommy is looking for you and daddy is visiting grandma." Rosalie said.

"Okay, when mom gets home tell her I was bringing a girl her doll back and watched a magic trick, and that I'm now upstairs." Sophia said walking upstairs.

She watched her D-Tector. She made a map appear with the faces of the chosen ones she found. The only one who wasn't there yet was JP.. So she contacted Ophanimon.

"My Lady, the Warrior of Thunder is found, his name is JP.." Sophia made it quick.

"Alright, thank you. Now only the Warriors of Light and Darkness. Good luck." Ophanimon said.

"Sophia what are you doing?" her sister asked from the stairs.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking of something." Sophia lied.

'Warriors of Light and Darkness, you'll be next. I'll find you just as with the others, my friends.' Sophia thought.

_~With Takuya~_

Takuya was standing by the window with his goggles around his neck.

'Why did it feel like I had a connection with that girl, what's her name…Sophia.' Takuya thought.

He got to his room and thought some more about it.

_~With Zoë~_

'Sophia was really nice, but why do I have a feeling she's hiding something. And a feeling something big is gonna happen? I just hope those feelings are wrong.'

_~With JP.~_

JP. sat on his bed thinking about something.

'Sophia…what is she hiding. What does she know I don't? Is she gonna be important in my future?'

_~By the other Warriors~_

"Big bro, do you have a feeling something big is gonna happen?" a boy asked.

"Yeah, why you too?" the other asked.

"Yeah, what do you think it means." the first asked.

"I don't know brother, I wish I knew."

_~Back with Sophia~_

'Just two more and their lives will change forever.' Sophia thought.

* * *

So only two more, if you're curious make sure to keep watching

Hope you liked it


	4. The brothers of Light and Dark

Shortest chapter, but I really didn't know anything anymore. Next chapter will be longer.

**disclaimer:** I don't own digimon or it's characters. I do own my Oc, Oc digimon and the plot

* * *

Sophia was walking outside again, the whole time watching her D-Tector. When she got to the store nearby a playground it reacted. She heard two boys cry and walked over to it.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"We lost momma on the playground." the first one said.

"We thought she was here, but she isn't." the other said.

"I'll help you find her okay, but can you first tell me your names?" Sophia asked.

"I'm Koji." one of them said.

"My name is Koichi." the other said.

Sophia grabbed a cloth from her pocket and wiped the tears away. Then she looked at the kids. They looked alike, so Sophia guessed they were twins. The only different was that one wore a bandana around his neck and the other a blue baseball cap.

"Now let's go look for your mother. What does she look like?" Sophia asked.

"The same hair color as us…" Koichi began.

"…tied in a ponytail." Koji finished.

"Alright, let's go." Sophia said.

They walked back to the playground and Sophia looked at her D-Tector again. Both symbols were shown the symbol of Light was on the right side and Dark was left.

'Let's see, Koji's walking right from me and Koichi left. That means Koji is the Warrior of Light and Koichi the Warrior of Darkness.' Sophia thought.

"Look who we have here. It's kendo girl and some twin toddlers." Someone said.

Sophia turned and saw the boys who bullied Zoë.

"Back for more?" she asked.

"Too bad for ya there's no stick around here." The big boy said.

Sophia looked and saw he was right. But there were trees. Sophia ran to one, broke a branch and hold it in both her hands, looking at the bullies.

"Forgot the trees? How smart you are." Sophia said.

"But we brought reinforcement." The boy said.

Three others appeared and stood beside their friend. Sophia growled under her breath and looked angry.

'I can't take it against all of them, but I'll have to try.' she thought.

She ran and hit, who she guessed was the boss, on his head. The other three surrounded her and got closer.

'Bad move guys.'

Sophia hold her stick in front of her and twirled around fast. She hit all of them sending them back.

"YOUR GONNA PAY!" the boss yelled.

He took the branch and broke it in two. When he was about to grab Sophia, he got a pebble against his head, and another, and more. Sophia looked and saw Koji and Koichi throw them. Koji then threw something else, at Sophia. It was another branch. She took it and hit the bully boss and knocked him off his feet. He looked scared at Sophia.

"Leave me and others alone and I'll might not hurt you more." she said.

Then the same as the day before happened, he ran away. Sophia took one of the pebbles and threw it at the bully boss. It hit him and he ran away faster than ever.

"Thanks for the help boys." Sophia said hugging the twins.

"You're welcome." They said in unison.

"Koji, Koichi, where are you?" a voice called.

"MOMMY." the boys called back.

They ran through wards a woman and hugged her. Sophia followed them and stood behind the twins. Their mother looked at her.

"Did you watch my boys?" she asked.

Sophia nodded.

"Thank you," she said, "You're so kind, what's your name?"

"I'm Sophia." she said.

"Well, goodbye Sophia and again thanks for watching them." the mother said.

"Bye, bye Sophia." Koji and Koichi said in unison.

"Bye." Sophia waved them.

'I see you tonight again.' she thought.

She ran home and to her room again. _(__A.N. yes I know I put her in her room a lot, but that's the only place I could think of what's private.__)_ She contacted her Lords and Lady for the last time.

"Lord Cherubimon and Lord Seraphimon I've found the last Warriors, Koji Warrior of Light and Koichi Warrior of Darkness." Sophia said.

"Well done my Warrior." Seraphimon said.

"Now we must wait till they sleep and sent them the dream. We'll send you the signal when they are sleeping and then you can prepare to explain them everything. The egg's will be there the whole time, remember, do not give them." Cherubimon said.

"Good luck Warrior of Sound." Ophanimon finished.

'Just a few more hours and I'll be send to another dimension with no memories what happened here, till I'm called back. Hopefully Lady Ophanimon will give me my memories back then.' Sophia thought sadly.

* * *

So all warriors found, what's next? Who knows...o wait I do.

Curious about what will happen? Make sure to keep reading this.

Hope you liked it, till next time.


	5. The dream, will they believe it?

Here's the next chapter

I don't have much to say this time, so...enjoy

**disclaimer:** I only own my Oc's and my digimon. The original characters belong to...whoever owns them

* * *

It was deep in the night most people were deep asleep, exept for a little girl who was still awake.

'It's time, they are asleep.' Sophia thought.

She held her D-Tector up in the air and got surrounded by light. The next moment she was gone.

* * *

_~Dream scene~_

Takuya, Zoë, Tommy, JP, Koji and Koichi were still sleeping. Takuya started stirring and woke up. He saw a lot of strange people and screamed them awake.

"What's are you screaming for?" a mysterious voice in the dark asked.

"Who are you? Show yourself." Koji demanded.

The figure walked forward, it was Sophia.

"Sophia." everyone cheered.

"Yes it's me, I have something to tell you. Come sit around these eggs." Sophia said.

They did what them was told.

"Sophia what's happening here, where are we?" Zoë asked frightened.

"Don't worry Zoë, you're here in your dreams, but my Lords and Lady send me to you guys. What I needed to tell you, someday you'll be chosen to save a world, the digital world. Just like me. But first you need to get to know digimon. Choose 1 egg please." Sophia said.

They all looked at a the eggs and took one. Takuya took an yellow one with red and orange flames. Koji had a light blue egg with dark blue tiger stripes. Koichi choose the black and grey one. Zoë had a purple with pink butterflies. JP. had the blue egg with yellow thunderbolts. And Tommy took a light grey with little white snowflakes.

"Very well, do you know why you chose them?" Sophia asked.

"Because I like butterflies and my favorite co…"

"No Zoë," Sophia cut in, "you choose them cause you felt a connection with them. Out of these eggs will come digimon, you need to rise them. Once they reach the right level they will be send back to their own world."

"But how about you? You don't have an egg." Koichi noticed.

"I won't need one, I'll be send to another world. One with knowledge of digimon. My memories about you and this world will be erased, just as your memories of me. This will be the last time you see me, till it is time." Sophia said.

She slowly vanished and the Warriors awoke.

* * *

_~Takuya's room~_

Takuya shot awake and looked around. He saw it was his own room and sighed soft.

"What a weird dream," he whispered to himself, "and what was it with those eggs and other children? A well, it was just a dream."

Then Takuya saw something beside his bed that he thought never to see. He saw his flamed digi-egg.

'It wasn't a dream? It was real? My day just keeps getting weirder and weirder.' Takuya thought.

He picked up the egg and went back to sleep.

* * *

_~Koji and Koichi's room~_

The twins awoke at the same time, barely holding their screams. They looked at each other confused.

"Did you have a weird dream too?" Koichi asked.

Koji nodded. "Yeah, it was about some eggs and some weird saving the world future dream." he said.

"Me too. That can't be a coincidence right?" Koichi asked confused.

Koji shrugged, then he looked shocked at his brothers bed, or rather, what was beside it.

"Koichi, look, that thing beside your bed." Koji said.

Koichi looked and saw it too. A black and grey digi-egg. He picked it up and looked at his brother, but his gaze fell on something else.

"Beside yours too." Koichi said pointing at the figure.

Koji looked down and saw his light blue egg. He picked it up and walked to his brother's bed.

"What do you think it means? Our dream…wasn't a dream?" Koji asked confused.

"I don't know, maybe our dream was true. Let's get some sleep and think tomorrow of this." Koichi suggested.

Koji agreed and got to his own bed and fell asleep with the egg in his hands. The same happened with Koichi.

* * *

_~Zoë's room~_

Zoë woke up and screamed. Her parents ran inside worried.

"Zoë cosa c'è di sbagliato? _(What's wrong)_" her mother asked.

"It's nothing mom, just a nightmare." Zoë said.

"You sure it's okay again?" her father asked.

Zoë nodded and her parents walked back to their own room. Zoë sat up straight for some longer to think of her dream.

'What was that all about? Chosen to save a world I don't know? Me? How in the world am I gonna do that? And what were those eggs, digimon? And those kids, although the one with goggles was kinda cute.' she thought. _(__A.N. Couldn't help it I'm a Takumi fan__)_

Zoë laid her head back on the pillow and turned a bit. Then she saw something with a butterfly. She picked it up and almost screamed again, but held her hand over her mouth. A purple egg with butterflies.

'How am I gonna keep this a secret for mom and dad?' Zoë thought as she went back to sleep.

* * *

_~With Tommy~_

Tommy woke up and cried hard. His parents walked in his room and calmed him down. When he was alright again they placed him in his bed, but Tommy wouldn't sleep anymore. He walked around his room and tripped over something. He almost started crying again. Tommy looked at the thing he tripped over and picked it up. It was a light grey egg with white snowflakes.

"Eggy?" Tommy asked himself.

He took it back to his bed and fell asleep with it clutching in his arms.

"Night, night eggy." was the last thing Tommy said before he fell asleep.

* * *

_~JP.'s room~_

Guess who woke up the same time as the other Warriors? Right, JP.. He looked around and saw he was in his room.

'Well, duh where else could I be? It was just a dream after all.' JP. thought.

He took a step out of bed to look out of the window, just to be sure he was really awake. He stopped when he felt something rolling under his foot. He picked it up and gasped. His blue egg with thunderbolts.

'It-it was r-real?' he thought, 'I'll think tomorrow about it. When this thing is hopefully gone and I know for sure I'm awake.'

With that he fell asleep again and held the egg.

* * *

_~Somewhere in town~_

"Goodbye guys, good luck with the digimon. I hope to see you again, my fellow Warriors."

A strange light appeared at a whole lot of houses, when it was gone, so were the people who lived in those houses.

* * *

So...Sophia is gone and the children got their digi-eggs

What will hatch from them? We'll see it in the next chapter. Curious? Then keep watching., till next time guys


	6. What's happening?

Hi there, I'm back with the new chapter.

Took some time to write it and match everything with their personalities, but I think it's alright.

Enjoy the new chapter

**disclaimer:** I only own my new Oc digimon and the plot

* * *

_~Kanbara household~_

"_Other news, yesterday night people all over the place mysteriously disappeared. When the community tried to figure out who those people were, they came to a strange conclusion their dossiers were also gone. If anyone knows who those people are, please take contact."_

Takuya who just came out his room in time to hear this looked shocked. So did the other Warriors, who were awake all along.

'That's weird, why do I have a feeling I should have known this?' Takuya thought.

"Takuya are you finally awake? It's already 12:14." Takuya's mother said.

"Sorry mom, I had a strange dream last night and woke up. After that I couldn't fall asleep very fast." Takuya explained.

"Well, okay then, get dressed then I'll make you some breakfast." his mother said.

Takuya got back in his room and quickly dressed. Then he saw the egg again.

'It was real, I've gotta hide it somewhere.' Takuya thought.

He grabbed the egg and placed it in his closet with some clothes over it.

'There, perfect. Mom never cleans it up, she thinks I need to do that.' Takuya thought happily as he took his breakfast. What he didn't know was that the egg shacked very lightly.

"Takuya I hope you didn't forget I need to go to the hospital for a check." his mother reminded him.

"No I didn't forget mom." he answered.

"So you'll be home alone for a while, your father is visiting grandpa and grandma, alright. Will you two be okay alone?" Takuya's mother asked nicely.

"Yes mom, I'm not a baby anymore. I can be home alone with Shinya." Takuya said.

"Well, if you're not a baby, I suspect you clean your closet for once." His mother joked.

'Forget it mom, I need to hide something.' Takuya thought.

"Well, I'm going, bye Takuya, bye Shinya." she waved them goodbye.

* * *

_~Orimoto household~_

"Zoë, your father and I need to go to work, if something's wrong you'll go to the neighbors, right?" miss Orimoto asked.

"Yes mom, I'll be fine don't worry." Zoë said playing with her dolls.

"Alright bye darling." both her parents said.

Zoë watched them walk away. When she was sure it was save she took the egg out of hiding.

"I wonder what's gonna hatch from it." she said.

Then it started shacking lightly, at the same moment Takuya's did.

"-gasp- It's gonna hatch." Zoë exclaimed.

* * *

_~Koji and Koichi's room~_

"Do you wonder what's gonna hatch from it too, Koji?" Koichi asked holding his egg.

"Yeah, but when is it gonna happen?" Koji asked impatiently.

"Soon I hope, I'm getting curious." Koichi said.

Just then they started shaking. Koji and Koichi looked at each other and nodded.

"Luckily mom and dad are by grandma in the hospital, I don't think they'd let us have this." Koichi said.

* * *

_~At the same moment by JP.~_

"Alright, first I wake up and find that egg still in my room and now it's shaking. This isn't funny anymore." JP. complained.

The egg shacked more and cracked a bit.

"Oh crap, what now?"

* * *

_~Himi household~_

"Tommy was is that?" Yutaka asked seeing the egg.

Tommy looked at his brother and hid the egg more in his stomach. There appeared a few cracks in it. Yutaka grabbed it and placed in on the couch between the two.

* * *

_~Back in the Kanbara house~_

"Big bro, what this?" Shinya asked.

Takuya looked at what his brother was holding. He saw it was his egg and it shacked. He quickly grabbed it from his brother and placed it on the ground.

* * *

_~Everywhere at the same time~_

The egg cracked more and more. They children looked curious at it. The eggs lit up and cracked open. The baby digimon looked around and jumped to their partner.

* * *

_~Koji and Koichi's room~_

"Pup, pup, pu-up." a little puppy digimon said.

"Cup cu cup." the one next to him said.

Koji and Koichi looked confused at the creatures. They noticed the egg shell rumbling and it placed itself together. It changed in a device the boys never saw. Their future D-Tectors. Two different screens appeared on it and they read it.

"Pupmon, fresh level, whatever that is, attack bubble blow." Koji said.

Pupmon looks like a light blue dog head with big blue eyes. It has a little blue tail and the symbol of light on his forehead.

"Cupmon, also fresh level, or something, attack bubble blow." Koichi said.

Cupmon looks like a black cat head. He had green eyes a little blue scarf and a little black, yellow tail. The symbol of Darkness is also on his forehead.

The twins looked at their partners then at each other.

"What now?" they asked.

* * *

_~Kanbara house~_

"Py pyro ro pyro." an orange creature said.

Takuya and Shinya stared at it in awe. The creature looked at both. Then he jumped in Takuya's arms who let him drop in shock.

"Big bro, look." Shinya said.

Takuya looked at where his brother was pointing at. He saw the egg shell turn in a device, of course he had no idea what it was. He picked it up and a screen appeared.

"Pyromon, fresh level, attack bubble blow. What?" Takuya asked.

Pyromon looked a bit like a combination between a cat and dog. He was all orange and had a little fox tail. He had two tiny brown horns on his head and blue eyes with the symbol of fire on his forehead.

"What did I get myself into?" Takuya asked.

* * *

_~Orimoto residence~_

Zoë looked at the creature that just hatched from the egg.

"Kawa?" it said looking confused, "kawaii kawa!" it exclaimed happily.

"Kawa? What is that?" Zoë asked.

Something glowed beside her and she grabbed her device. Just as with the others the screen appeared.

"Kawaiimon, fresh level, attack is bubble blow. Attack!? It attacks?" Zoë asked looking scared.

As if it responded to her question Kawaiimon blew bubbles.

"Oh, so this it bubble blow," Zoë said popping bubbles, "How cute."

Kawaiimon looked like a pink Celebi head. She had little pink wings, purple antennas, sky blue eyes and the sign of Wind on her forehead starting at her eyes.

"I think we're gonna be good friends." Zoë said hugging her partner.

* * *

_~JP.'s room~_

"Larvemon, fresh level, attack bubble blow." JP. read from his D-Tector.

Then he looked at the worm digimon. It was blue with yellow stripes. Two yellow antennas on his head, dark green eyes, a Wormmon like mouth and the symbol of thunder on his chest.

"Lar larve la." It said happy.

He jumped up and down then he jumped into JP.'s arms. He screamed and let it fall. Because it's a baby it started to cry and JP. felt sorry for him. He picked him up and tried comforting him. Luckily he cheered up fast.

'What was that, why did it feel like some kind of connection?' JP. asked himself.

"Hey little buddy, wanna see a magic trick?" he asked Larvemon.

Larvemon jumped happy.

"I'm guessing yes." JP. said.

* * *

_~Himi household~_

Yutaka looked at the digimon while Tommy looked at the D-Tector.

"Dokimon, fwesh level, attack bobble bwow." he said.

Yutaka looked at the device to understand what his brother said. Dokimon looked at both humans and jumped to Tommy crying in fear.

"What the heck is that for thing?" Yutaka asked.

"Do doki." Dokimon said.

Dokimon looked like a polar bear head with orange stripes on his cheeks. He has black eyes, is completely white with a green symbol of ice on his head.

"It Dokimon, big bwo." Tommy said.

Dokimon stopped crying and stared at Tommy before falling asleep on his legs.

"Tommy, I don't think mom and dad are gonna let you keep him." Yutaka said.

Tommy held Dokimon closer, waking him up.

"You really wanna keep him don't ya?" Tommy nodded, "Well, then we have to hide him very good. Let's go find a place." Yutaka said.

Tommy followed him upstairs to find the perfect hiding place.

* * *

_~Back at the Minamoto residence~_

"Koji, Koichi, we're home." the twins heard their mother said.

She came into their room and saw the digimon.

"What are those?" she asked.

"Stuffed animals." the twins said.

"Where did you get them from?" their father asked.

"Found them under our bed." Koichi said.

"We don't know from who they are, but now they are from us." Koji said.

"Well, okay come on boys, I'll make you something to eat." their mother said.

They walked with her with their partners, so they could feed them secretly.

The same happened by all the others, they started to get a bond with their partners. They loved them, even JP. liked Larvemon. Wait till they see them digivolve.

* * *

Yeah, just imagine what will happen then.

If the discription wasn't clear enough, on my DeviantArt are some drawings of the digimon.

Curious about what's gonna happen next? Make sure to keep watching.


	7. Digimon trouble

Didn't have anything better to do so...early update, enjoy

**disclaimer:** I don't own digimon or the characters, I do own the Oc digimon and the plot

* * *

_~Orimoto residence~_

"Zoë what are you doing?" miss Orimoto asked.

"Playing with Kawaii." Zoë said showing her 'doll'.

"What a cutie where did you get it from?" her mother asked.

"Someone called on the door, I did open and she laid on the doorstep." Zoë lied.

"That's weird, who would do that?" her father asked just coming in.

"Don't know, but I like it, now I have a new friend." Zoë said.

"Well, okay daddy needs to go to work again, bye honey." her father said leaving.

"Bye, papá." Zoë said in Italian.

Zoë's mother was busy in the kitchen while Zoë played with Kawaiimon. Eventually Kawaiimon got bored and jumped to the door.

"You wanna go outside?" Zoë asked whispering.

Kawaiimon nodded.

"Mom, I'm going outside."

"Be sure to be back before dark."

"Yeah, mom."

Zoë went outside with Kawaiimon in her arms. After a few minutes they were in the park. Kawaiimon jumped everywhere she could jump and played with everything she saw.

"Whoa, calm down Kawaiimon. You can't let anyone know you're alive. People will be scared of you, pretent to be a stuffed animal."

But Kawaiimon didn't listen and kept playing everywhere. She accidently jumped on a little dog, who cried in pain and then growled at Kawaiimon. She immediately jumped away with the dog behind her.

"Kawaiimon!"

Zoë ran after the two, but she lost them when they were at the road.

'Now where did she go?'

"AAAAHHHHH! A MONSTER!"

'That way.'

She followed the scream and ended up by her partner still being chased by the dog. Suddenly the dog stopped and ran the other way. Zoë immediately saw why, a car came their way.

"No, KAWAIIMON LOOK OUT!" Zoë screamed.

Suddenly her D-Tector glowed. She picked it, Kawaiimon started glowing too and changed.

"**KAWAIIMON DIGIVOLVE TO…FLEMON"**

"Flemon?" Zoë asked.

Flemon avoided the car and went to Zoë quickly.

"Zoë, let's get out of here." she said.

Zoë was dumb fold, but did what she said. When they were sure no one could see them, they stopped.

"That was scary." Flemon said.

"Y-you can talk?" Zoë asked scared.

"Sure can."

"Flemon, in-training level, attack: bubble blow," she said staring at it, "What is an in-training…or a fresh level."

"Fresh is the first state of a digimon, every digimon begins with it. When they digivolve, like I did, they become in-training digimon. But for digivolving to work I needed your help." Flemon said.

"My help? How? All I did was scream your name and worry about you." Zoë said.

"Maybe that's what you needed to do. Worry about me. I don't know. Digivolving is a rare thing, especially when you're partnered." Flemon said.

"Partnered?" Zoë asked more confused than she already was.

"Yeah, I'm your digimon partner, I'm here to protect you." Flemon said proud.

"This is weird, but on the other hand, nothing is normal since that dream." Zoë admitted.

"Zoë, I'm hungry, can we go home?" Flemon asked.

"Sure, I'm pretty hungry too, but please pretend to be a stuffed animal." Zoë said taking Flemon in her arms.

'I'm sure this is gonna be on the news.'

_~Kanbara residence~_

It was Shinya's birthday, but he was playing by a friend. Takuya's parents did the last shopping for birthday stuff. Leaving Takuya and Pyromon alone, that's gonna be trouble.

"Pyromon, get down, you can't eat the cake." Takuya yelled at his digimon.

Pyromon didn't listen and ate from the cake. Takuya climbed on a chair and grabbed the digimon by his tail. Pyromon yelped when he got pulled away.

"Oh man, mom's gonna kill me."

Pyromon looked a bit guilty, but quickly jumped on the table again and began to eat.

"PYROMON!" Takuya yelled.

Pyromon immediately stopped and looked at his partner. He looked angry and worried at the same time.

"I'm gonna be in so much trouble and you're still gonna eat?! Get off the table!"

Pyromon jumped off the table and looked at his partner again, very guilty.

"Py pyro."

"Not now, I can't understand you anyways." Takuya said while he tried to fix the cake.

Pyromon suddenly felt his stomach hurt and yelped the whole time, till Takuya finally looked.

"PYROMON!" he yelled worried.

He sat down next to his partner.

"What's wrong, buddy? Are you okay? Please be okay!"

He worried about him and picked him in his arms. When his D-Tector started to glow, he didn't notice, but he did notice his partner glow.

"**PYROMON DIGIVOLVE TO…HONOOMON"**

Takuya stared in awe at what had become of his digimon.

"I'm fine, my stomach only hurts. Maybe some cake would help."

"No, that would only make it worse… BUT WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!"

"I digivolved, simple."

"Alright, but where's the simple part?"

His D-Tector beeped and showed Honoomon's picture.

"Honoomon, in-training level, special attack: bubble blow." Takuya read.

"Yep, that's me, I'm your digimon partner. I'll protect you when you need me, with my bubble blow." Honoomon said spitting bubbles.

"Stop with the bubbles it tickles." Takuya said knuckling.

"TAKUYA!"

Honoomon quickly hid behind Takuya, pretending to be a stuffed animal.

"What have you done to the cake?! Did you eat it?!" his mother asked angry.

"M-mom, I didn't…"

"You didn't do it?! Then who did? Your puppet? Go outside, so I can make a cake without it being eaten."

Takuya grabbed Honoomon and went outside.

"I hope you're happy now. My mother thinks I ate the cake now."

"How could I've known that?"

"Geez, I don't know. Maybe because I said 'you can't eat the cake'?!"

Honoomon just 'hmpffed'.

"So what now?" he asked seconds later.

"Don't know, to the park and play soccer?"

"What's soccer?"

"You've got a lot to learn, buddy."

_~With Koji and Koichi~_

Pupmon and Cupmon were playing with each other and rolling on the ground. While their human partners looked happily. They decided to play outside for the day and the digimon liked it very much. The twins picked up their digimon and went to the park, at the same time Takuya was. The kids ran and bumped into each other. The digimon also bumped into each other, geez like human, like digimon I guess.

"Ouch, watch where you're going." Koji said angry.

"Why don't you watch out yourself?" Takuya asked angry.

Koichi sighed.

"Do we really have to make a problem out of this?" he asked.

No one listened and Koichi noticed the weird creature next to Takuya.

"A digimon?"

That got Takuya and Koji's attention immediately. Koji looked at the orange creature of Takuya, while Takuya looked at the black cat head and blue dog head.

"YOU'VE GOT DIGIMON?" Takuya asked.

"Yeah, and you do too, I see." Koichi answered.

"Yeah, this little buddy here is Honoomon." Takuya introduced his partner.

"This little guy is Cupmon, and the other one is Pupmon." Koichi said.

"Takuya, you said we would play soccer." Honoomon said which shocked the twins.

"Right, let's go. See ya later, maybe."

When Takuya disappeared out of sight the twins sat down.

"I wonder if our digimon can also talk." Koji wondered.

"Maybe it has to do with age or something?" Koichi guessed.

While they were talking they didn't notice the digimon jumping away. The twin digimon saw a kid walking with his mother. They jumped up and down in front of the boy, who screamed in fear.

"WHAT ARE THOSE THINGS?! MONSTERS, HELP SOMEONE!" the woman screamed.

Koji and Koichi turned their attention to the woman and saw their partners. A policeman who was close by pulled out his gun and got ready to fire.

"PUPMON!"

"CUPMON!"

The digimon dodged the first and second shot and jumped away fast. The twins ran after them hoping to get them home safely.

"PUPMON COME HERE!" Koji screamed.

"CUPMON BE CAREFUL!" Koichi screamed worried.

They were so worried they didn't notice anything but the policeman and their digimon, who began to glow. Suddenly they took a left turn and the policeman bumped against a tree. The glow of the digimon stopped after a few seconds. The policeman got up from the ground and looked for the monsters again, but he only saw a black cat and light blue dog.

"Strange, I was sure they went this way." he said walking away.

Koji and Koichi were confused by what he said. Their partners aren't there? The dog and cat came around the corner and ran to the boys.

"Well, at least he's gone." the dog said.

"Yeah, I never want that again." the cat agreed.

The boys looked at the talking animals more confused than they already were. The D-Tectors glowed and showed the two 'animals'

"Hikarimon, in-training level, special attack: bubble blow." Koji read.

"Yamimon, also in-training, his attack is bubble blow." Koichi said.

"We digivolved from Pupmon and Cupmon." Hikarimon said.

"What's digivolve?" Koichi asked.

"Well, it's…it's umm…it's kinda hard to explain." Yamimon said.

_~Himi residence~_

"Alright, Dokimon, what are you?" Yutaka asked.

"Do doki do." Dokimon answered.

"This isn't working." Yutaka complained.

"Dokimon is Dokimon, he fwiend." Tommy said.

"It looks like a polar bear head…that talks, kinda." Yutaka said to himself.

Dokimon's stomach started to rumble, so Tommy got him something to eat. Dokimon ate it happily. Then he wanted to go outside. Tommy opened the door and went outside together with Dokimon. When Yutaka noticed it, he wanted to stop his little brother, but they were already gone. Tommy went to the park, he held Dokimon in his arms. Everybody though it was a doll, till it began to move on his own. A few kids ran away to their parents, excluding the kids who always bullied Zoë.

"Hey look, a little baby and his monster. Let's get him, it's much more fun than grabbing a doll from a little girl."

The bullies grabbed Dokimon and ran away. Tommy ran after them and tried to get his friend back, but the bullies were too fast.

"Dokimon." Tommy yelled.

"Get away shorty, this thing is ours now." one of them said.

The second pushed him away and Tommy fell on the ground.

"Doki." Dokimon said worried about Tommy.

Dokimon began to glow. The bullies got a bit scared and released him.

"Katsuharu, what's happening?" the kid with glasses asked.

"How would I know Teppei?!" the leader shouted.

"**DOKIMON DIGIVOLVE TO…KOORIMON"**

The other two boys ran away as fast as they could.

"We'll never listen to you again!" they screamed.

Koorimon stopped glowing and looked at the bullies angrily. At that moment Yutaka came running through wards Tommy.

"I finally caught up with you. What were you…" he was cut off by the sight of the kids and digimon.

"**BUBBLE BLOW"**

Koorimon blew bubbles to the bullies, it hit them in the eyes.

"AARRGH THAT BURNS!"

They ran away. Tommy and Yutaka stared at Koorimon in awe, who came running through wards them.

"Tommy are you okay?" he asked worried.

"Dokimon?"

Koorimon shook his head.

"No, I'm Koorimon now."

"Koowi…mon."

Tommy's D-Tector beeped and Yutaka grabbed it, since his brother forgot to take it with him.

"Koorimon, in-training level, attack: bubble blow." he read.

"That's right, let's go home before those bullies come back." Koorimon suggested.

They went back home, unaware of the pair eyes and camera looking at them from in the bushes.

"That's the 5th monster already. How many more will come?"

"I don't know, but I do know this is gonna be big on the news and in newspapers."

_~Shinbayama house~_

"Hey little buddy, here is a snack." JP. said to his partner.

He held a chocolate bar in front of his partner and Larvemon took in. Then JP.'s mother knocked on the door.

"Quick Larvemon, hide." JP. said

He turned to face his mother and didn't see where Larvemon was hiding.

"JP. who were you talking to?" his mother asked.

"No one, I was just repeating a magic trick on my computer." JP. lied.

"But it's off." his mother noticed.

"Yeah, I just turned it off, the trick didn't work." JP. lied again.

"Alright then, I'm going out for shopping and your dad is at work, so you'll be alone for a while. Bye sweetie." his mother said shutting the door.

"Alright Larvemon, you can come out." JP. whispered.

He didn't come out. JP. was worried and started looking for his friend. Under his bed, on the shelves, in the closet.

"AAAHH! A MONSTER, AGAIN!" he heard his mother scream.

JP. ran outside just in time to see his mother faint.

'That's gonna hurt tomorrow.'

Then he looked around he didn't see Larvemon anywhere.

"Lrv…lr lrv." he heard.

That sound seemed to come from above, so he looked. His partner was struggling to keep grip on the climbing ivy.

"LARVEMON!" JP. screamed.

He went straight underneath Larvemon.

"Larvemon let go, I'll catch you." he said.

Larvemon let go of the plant and let himself fall in JP.'s arms. Then his mother began to wake up, so he hid Larvemon in the bushes.

"Mom, what just happened?" he asked pretending he didn't know.

"I saw a monster…hanging on the climbing ivy, look…"

His mother saw there was no monster anymore.

"What monster?"

"M-maybe I'm going crazy from those monsters I saw earlier."

'Other digimon? Cool, now Larvemon isn't alone anymore.'

"I'll just go shopping, behave yourself."

"Wait mom, where did you saw those monsters?"

"In the park, so don't let me see you there." his mother warned.

His mother walked away. When JP. was sure she wouldn't see him, he grabbed Larvemon and went to the park.

"Hello, are there some digimon here?" he asked no one.

There was a long silence.

"I'm guessing no. Wait what is the matter with me?! It's not like me to just rush off trying to find something that might be dangerous."

Larvemon just looked at his human partner confused, probably thinking 'why is he talking to himself'. The duo went further into the park, it was totally deserted. Nowhere were kids, parents or ever animals, like it was hunted. Then a soccer ball came his way.

"Hey can you pass that here?" a goggle headed boy asked.

JP. threw it at him without saying a word and walked further.

"Well, Larvemon, except for that boy, there's no one here. That also means no digimon."

Suddenly two man jumped out of the bushes right in front of JP. and Larvemon.

"Well, look what we have here. A monster." the big man with black hair and tanned skin said.

"Let's take him with us, life in the studio, a real life monster. What do you think Jack?" the smaller man with blonde hair and pale skin said.

"Great idea, Tim."

The man named Jack grabbed Larvemon by his neck and ran away with him. The other man, Tim, pushed JP. against a tree and ran after his partner. JP. quickly got up and ran after the two man.

"STOP! GIVE ME MY FRIEND BACK NOW!" he yelled.

"NEVER!" the man yelled back.

"LARVEMON!"

Larvemon knew how worried JP. was, and he knew he had to digivolve if he would want to stand a chance against the man, but he couldn't seem to do it.

"Stand back kid, or your little monster meets his death." Tim said.

JP. stopped following them immediately.

"DON"T HURT HIM PLEASE!"

The man ran away faster than before.

"LARVEMON COME BACK!"

Then he saw something glow in his pocket. He picked it and stared at it.

"The divice." he whispered.

At the same time Larvemon glowed. The man stopped their tracks and stared at the monster, who began to grow.

"**LARVEMON DIGIVOLVE TO…SANDAMON"**

Suddenly he flew out of their arms, still glowing. When it dimmed the man looked confused at the new creature.

"**BUBBLE BLOW"**

He spit bubbles at the feet of the man, who slipped and fell on their backs.

"Now I must hurry and return to JP., he must be worried."

He flew back the opposide way the was taken to and quickly flew into JP.'s arms.

"JP. thanks for being worried about me."

"Larvemon?"

"Excually it's Sandamon now."

"How's that possible?"

"I digivolved, it's like going to the next level and transform on your computer games."

"This just gets weirder by the day, but we've gotta go home otherwise…"

"JP.!"

"…that."

"JP. I told you not to go to the park! Now come on, you're grounded. When we get home you're immediately go to your room and you'll stay home for 3 days."

"Yes, mom."

* * *

Alright that's it. JP. 's in trouble, the twins, JP. and Takuya found out there are more kids with digimon...and go on.

This was enough trouble for the day. Keep watching for the next update, later.


End file.
